Light fixtures and other electrical devices often house electronics that perform one or more different functions. Examples of such functions can include providing power, providing control, providing communications, and providing sensing capability. Two or more of these various functions can be located on the same circuit board or electronics package. Alternatively, each of these functions can be located on its own circuit board or electronics package.